


Vallaslin by the Dread Wolf

by BreLakor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, F/M, Masturbation, Seriously this is so cracky do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreLakor/pseuds/BreLakor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas masturbating over imagining Lavellan without her vallaslin. Yep.</p><p>This is 100% the fault of a person named Kreebby and she is a terrible influence. This is complete and utter crack and you should not take this seriously :p</p><p>(Someone asked for it to be posted to AO3 so... HERE IT IS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vallaslin by the Dread Wolf

Solas hated the markings on her face, they taunted and mocked him and it ruined her beauty for him. How much he ached to remove them but she wouldn’t understand. But he could imagine in his dreams. And imagine he did. He conjured images of her without the vallaslin staining her skin and it filled him with such a longing and lust that he couldn’t stop himself. It had been years since he took himself in hand, and her perfect, bare face wrenched up emotions in him he’d rather thought he’d suppressed.

 

His fingers, so slender and thin, slid over his length in the dreamscape, wrapped around his base as his thumb teased at his slit. He bit back a gasp because he knew it wouldn’t it wouldn’t take long, not with her image before him urging him on and with the centuries it’d been since he last touched himself. His hips, jerking and bucking into his hands, brought him to his release in minutes and he spat her name as he came. His hot, sticky seed sprayed over the image of her in the dream, clung to her bare face and when he composed himself he couldn’t stop the slight smirk that pulled at his lips.

 

She looked far better with the Dread Wolf making white, curved patterns on her features than Andruil’s vallaslin ever did. 


End file.
